happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 20
OK! I have reached the 20th episode in my journal. In this one, Happy Tree Friends go Hollywood. TheCoolWikiDude presents: Lights! Camera! Mayhem! & Action! Starring: Lumpy & Russell Special Guest Stars: Buddhist Monkey & Truffles Featuring: Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy & Flaky Appearances by: Generic Tree Friends In Hollywood, Lumpy is directing a movie called: "Buddhist Monkey Rides Again" and has cast Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Toothy & Cuddles in the film with Buddhist Monkey. Truffles the Assistant Director and Russell the producer get ready to film the movie. The scene is Giggles as a damsel in distress taken by Generic Tree Friends in the parts of Generic Tree Ninjas. Buddhist Monkey must rescue Giggles in the scene. Lumpy calls action and filming begins. Buddhist Monkey attacks the Generic Tree Ninjas and tries to save Giggles. Giggles trips on a wire and falls, her lower body half peeling off of her catching the air and puffs like a parachute dress. Buddhist Monkey groans and asks Lumpy to cut the scene. As Giggles lands covering up her fellow co stars in blood much to Petunia's dismay, Russell takes her to the set medic to fix her lower body. Russell then heads over to slash the wire that made Giggles trip and removes it from the set. Later, Giggles is refreshed and revived and ready for another go in take 2. Lumpy calls action to start the filming the scene again. After Buddhist Monkey beats up the ninjas, he puts his arms around Giggles and jumps off the cliff to safety. Truffles sees that are no problems. Lumpy cuts and calls to print that scene. In the next scene, Petunia and Cuddles are taken prisoner by the Generic Tree Ninjas. Lumpy calls actions and starts the filming process. Buddhist Monkey hears Petunia and Cuddles yelling for help and goes into battle mood. He jumps to their cage trying to open it to set them free but the Generic Tree Ninjas stop him. Buddhist Monkey goes and beats the crap out of them, gets the keys and frees Cuddles and Petunia. Lumpy calls cut because Buddhist Monkey hesitated when the Ninjas came in. They film again for take 2. However Buddhist Monkey accidentally hits Petunia and Cuddles in their eyes causing black eyes. Lumpy cuts it and decides to put take 1 in the picture. Truffles takes Petunia and Cuddles to the set medic for ice on their eyes. Later, Lumpy asks Giggles to do a stunt where she falls off a tower to her doom and have her lower half parachute again. Lumpy wants it in the movie so that Buddhist Monkey can save her. Lumpy calls action. The scene has Generic tree ninjas cornering Giggles, Toothy & Flaky. Toothy and Flaky manage to escape the wrath but Giggles is pushed off the tower. Her lower half catches the air and puffs like a parachute dress once again. Buddhist Monkey springs into action getting blood stained in the process and catches Giggles who gives him a kiss. Lumpy is pleased and says cut and print. Truffles likes it that they did the stunt in one take. After filming has wrapped up, the Hollywood premiere takes place. Everyone is pleased by the film and go wild over it, bringing the episode to a close. Moral: "Always do your best on camera!" Deaths: Buddhist Monkey kills the Generic Tree Friends playing Generic Tree Ninjas by beating the crap out of them. Injuries: Giggles lower half peels off of her catching the air like a parachute dress(it happens twice, once in a blooper and once in a stunt) Petunia and Cuddles suffer black eyes when Buddhist Monkey accidentally hits them in the eyes. Destruction: Russell slashes the wire that made Giggles trip and fall (he wasn't even insane at the time so he did it for a purpose) Category:Blog posts